Una noche que lo cambiaría todo
by LilyRoseDraken
Summary: Macy (una humana) y Adam (un vampiro) tienen su primera noche de sexo. Lemmon explícito-sutil. Espero que os guste!


**HOLA! Antes de nada, decir que los personajes son de mi invención, aunque, para basarme en Adam, tomé como referencia física a Tom Hiddleston en Only Lovers Left Alive. Dejad vuestras opiniones (tanto buenas como malas :D)**

* * *

Las gotas de mi pelo resbalaban por mi rostro: el agua fría de la lluvia que estaba cayendo fuera. El viento y la lluvia azotaban los cristales de la ventana, pero era sólo eso: ruido. Sin embargo, dentro de la habitación no había sonido alguno. Un aura extraña nos envolvía, mientras nos mirábamos, como si nunca nos hubiésemos visto.

El pelo pegado a la cara le hacía más misterioso. Su largo cabello negro, como la noche y siempre despeinado y rebelde, que le daba un aspecto bohemio, enganchado en las mejillas, con las gotas de lluvia resbalándole por el cuello. Ese cuello tan delicado, tan pálido, como el resto de su piel, blanca como la leche… tan perfecta, como él. Y siempre vestido de negro, lo cual hacía que su piel destacara más, junto con sus ojos, esos ojos gris perla, en los que a veces se podía distinguir un destello azulado.

Oh, por Dios… Adam era tan perfecto. Todas las chicas en la Universidad lo sabían y todas le iban detrás, pero él nunca hizo caso a ninguna… hasta que llegué yo. Y eso era algo que me inflaba el pecho y me daban ganas de llorar y reír al mismo tiempo. ¿Cuándo había llegado a este estado? ¿Desde cuándo estaba tan enamorada de él? De un vampiro… que incluso había intentado acabar conmigo, dejándome sin fuerzas al beber mi sangre en dos ocasiones… Pero ahí estaba yo, siempre corriendo tras él, siempre persiguiendo su sombra. Y él, en cambio, siempre estaba ahí para mí, para darme la mano y ayudarme a levantarme cuando me caía, para secarme las lágrimas… pero nada de eso era suficiente para mí… le amaba y le quería a él, en todos los sentidos.

-Toma- me puso una toalla en la cabeza –No te vayas a resfriar.

Me encantaba su voz. Era triste, fuerte y delicada… todo a la vez.

Cerré los ojos y me empecé a secar el pelo. La verdad es que era un poco desagradable escuchar sólo mi respiración, aun habiendo dos personas en la misma habitación, bueno, dos cuerpos; uno vivo, mientras que el otro… De repente, noté su presencia, su aire delante de mí, así que abrí los ojos y, efectivamente, allí estaba, arrodillado para ponerse a mi altura, mientras me quitaba la toalla de la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarme con esos ojos tan grises y tan azules a la vez.

El corazón me dio un vuelco cuando puso su mano en mi pecho y acortaba las distancias conmigo.

-El corazón te late muy rápido, Macy… -su aliento calentaba mis labios y notaba mi pulso acelerado en las sienes -¿De qué tienes miedo?

-No…- me temblaban las manos –No tengo miedo… -No, era algo más intenso, algo que hacía que me faltara la respiración y nublaba mi mente.

Se acercó más a mí, rozando mis labios un breve segundo y entrecerró los ojos, pero sin dejar de mirarme intensamente.

-¿Y por qué respiras así?- me rozó la oreja con sus largos dedos al peinarme un mechón de pelo hacia atrás.

Una descarga eléctrica me recorrió toda la espalda y se me secó la garganta. Sí que era verdad que el corazón me palpitaba muy rápido. Giré levemente la cabeza, para encontrarme con sus ojos y él, cogiéndome lentamente la nuca, acabó con la poca distancia que nos separaba.

Sus besos siempre eran tan delicados y suaves, que no podía evitar que se erizaran todo los pelos de mi cuerpo. Acaricié su mejilla y dejé ahí la mano, sabía que le gustaba sentir calor; "calor humano" como a él le gustaba llamarlo. Él, en cambio apoyó la que le quedaba libre en la cama. Su lengua enseguida entró en mi boca, haciéndome cosquillas en la mía. Las dos se abrazaron y empezaron a acariciarse.

Para mi asombro, se separó, como buscando oxígeno, el mismo que me faltaba a mí. Se separó de mi nuca y quedó apoyado en la cama, inclinándose sutilmente, obligándome a echarme hacia atrás. Me quité las bambas con los pies y reculé en la cama, sin apartar la mirada. Notaba el ardor en mis ojos. En sus ojos. Me imitó para quitarse las bambas y, arrodillado, avanzó hasta a mí, con esa mirada de depredador que hacía que me sintiera una presa desvalida… y esa sonrisa que me regalaba me hacía desfallecer.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse con los míos, pero de manera más apasionada que con la que había empezado. Sólo le hizo falta ejercer un poco de fuerza sobre mí, para que me recostara, abrazándome a su cuello. Noté sus manos recorriendo mi figura y cómo empezó a subirme la camiseta, empezando por mi cintura. Estiré los brazos, dejándolos al lado de mi cabeza y él se separó para sonreírme. Me quitó el trozo de tela y lo tiró al suelo sin apartar su mirada de la mía. Esos ojos hacían que un cosquilleo me recorriera el cuerpo, de arriba abajo y estaba segura de que lo notaba y por eso me sonreía de esa manera.

Acerqué mis temblorosas manos a su camisa y empecé a desabrocharle los botones, mientras él me besaba la frente y las mejillas. Podría jurarme que estaba muerto, pero en cada sitio dónde me besaba, dejaba un rastro ardiente, como marcándome con fuego. Acaricio desde su pecho hasta sus hombros, apartando la camisa.

Se arrodilla y se la acaba de quitar y me mira, de esa manera que sólo él conoce… y, sin darme cuenta, me quita los pantalones, haciendo lo mismo con los suyos. Me sorprendo por no morirme de vergüenza como aquella vez.

-¿Tienes miedo, Ma?- me dijo, volviendo a ponerse encima de mí, ahora notando su piel desnuda contra la mía y, por increíble que parezca, no la encontré fría. Era tan cálido que me olvidé por completo con quién estaba.

-No…

Noté sus labios en mi cuello y un calor más intenso se adueñó de mi sangre. Me agarré a su nuca, acariciándole el pelo y la espalda, mientras su mano derecha bajaba por mi clavícula y llegaba a mi pecho. Me desabrochó el sujetador y noté cómo me cogía con fuerza pero sin hacerme daño.

De mi boca salió un jadeo un poco ridículo, pero pareció que a él le gustó, porque noté que un bulto seguía creciendo dentro de sus bóxers. Bajó sus labios a mis pechos y yo me tapé la boca para no emitir ningún sonido más embarazoso, pero él dejó lo que estaba haciendo para apartarme la mano.

-No… me gusta oírte…

-Pero me da verg…

Me besó sin apenas esperármelo y noté cómo su mano abandonaba mi pecho y bajaba todavía más.

Noté cómo su mano se introdujo dentro de mis bragas y cómo, con los dedos, se intentaba abrir paso a lo más íntimo de mí. Lo consiguió y no pude evitar gemir de la manera en que lo hice, pero esta vez no me dio vergüenza. Me abracé fuertemente a él, apretando mis uñas en sus hombros, mientras no dejaba de besarme el cuello. Incluso noté cómo me lo lamió un par de veces.

-¿Esto te duele?

Tenía la mente nublada. Dos de sus perfectos dedos jugaban conmigo ahí abajo y yo, como respuesta, encorvaba la espalda y jadeaba.

-… N-n-no…

Le vi sonreír como si hubiese conseguido algo, como si le fueran a dar un premio por algo que había hecho. Apartó la mano y me separó las piernas (¿cuándo me había quitado la ropa interior?). Le miré casi soñolienta, con los ojos cansados, pero llenos de pasión en el fondo. Quería que continuara, quería más… le quería a él. Entero. Quería sentirlo de todas las maneras. Así que me incorporé y, mientras le besaba el pecho, empecé a quitarle su ropa interior. Pero estaba más torpe de lo normal o a lo mejor, me impresionó notar su erección tan dura cuando le rocé, pero no pude acaba de quitarle los bóxers y lo hizo él. ¿Ahora me iba a empezar a acobardar?

-Tranquila…- me susurró al oído. Claro, seguro que había notado mi "miedo". –Iremos despacio…

Pero yo no quería ir despacio. Quería empotrarle en la pared y hacer de todo, pero al fin y al cabo, era virgen y el miedo a la primera vez le ganó la batalla a mi parte fogosa.

Me recostó de nuevo, suavemente, besándome despacio, como si eso me fuera a doler. Después de un par de minutos, los cuales me parecieron eternos, noté cómo entró en mí, despacio y sin apretar apenas. Por acto reflejo, me agarré fuertemente a su nuca, aferrándome a su pelo y apretándolo en un puño. Parecía que la respiración había abandonado los pulmones.

-Shh… tranquila…

Me quedé muy quieta. La verdad es que no me había dolido como siempre creí que lo haría, desde que empecé a pensar en sexo, pero era una presión extraña que no me permitía moverme. Y él tampoco hizo nada, sólo me besaba y entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos.

Pero, de repente, empezó a moverse encima de mí, lentamente, con cuidado… hacia atrás y hacia adelante… una y otra vez, hasta que noté que mis músculos se relajaron y me volví a abrazar a su cuello, devolviéndole los besos con más ganas.

Sin separarnos, se arrodilló en la cama, sentándome encima, abrazados, con mis talones pegados a sus glúteos y sus manos cogiéndose a mi cintura. Ahora le notaba del todo, hasta el final. Todo él estaba dentro de mí y aferrándome a su pelo detrás de la nuca, empecé a moverme lentamente y me sorprendió el no notar dolor alguno, sólo pequeñas molestias que enseguida desaparecieron y dejaron paso a una sensación que jamás había sentido.

-Oh, Adam… - logré decir, sin dejar de marcar el ritmo.

Otra vez volvió a lamerme el cuello y, como si leyese la mente, supe qué quería a hacer. No sería la primera vez que lo haría… ni la última; pero sí era la primera, en esa situación.

-Macy…

-Hazlo…- le dije, apartándome más el pelo.

Noté sus colmillos entrar en mi cuello, rápidos, como siempre y, al contrario de las otras veces, no me disgustó la sensación. Noté en mis oídos, cómo bebía de mi sangre, la cual empezó a caer por el pecho. Esa sensación tan resbaladiza hizo que me excitara todavía más, así que aumenté el ritmo. Me encantaba oírle gemir a él también.

Me volvió a recostar, pero esta vez sin pizca de suavidad. Rápido. Raudo. Como debía ser. Y me besó. Bebí de mi sangre… otra vez.

Enrosqué las piernas en su cintura y él aumentó todavía más el ritmo. Hacía tiempo, cuando descubrí la verdadera naturaleza de Adam, leí que tener sexo con un vampiro era lo mejor que podías experimentar; pero decía "sexo", no "hacer el amor", aunque, en ese momento, Adam me estaba haciendo las dos cosas y mi razón me empezó a abandonar cuando noté que una presión, distinta a la que sentí cuando me penetró, se estaba empezando a formar en mi zona baja.

-Creo que… me voy a…- pude balbucear, agarrándome otra vez a su espalda, como si me estuviese ahogando y fuese mi salvavidas.

-Sí…

Cuando llegué al orgasmo, fue como si algo explotara, como si me liberaran de algo y todo se quedó en negro. No podía pensar en nada. Fueron unos segundos deliciosos en los que apreté mis uñas en los hombros de Adam, olvidándome si podría haberle hecho daño, aunque, siendo lo que era… dudo que le doliera. Noté cómo llegó él también segundos después que yo.

Y nos quedamos así, intentando recobrar la respiración (al menos, yo). Se incorporó y me miró, pero no dijo nada, sólo me besó. Un beso dulce y tierno. Y puso su cabeza en mi pecho, el cual aún vibraba frenético, pero que al notar su cara, se relajó y mi corazón volvió a su ritmo normal.

Jamás me hubiese imaginado una primera vez así y me entraron ganas de llorar de felicidad. Ya no podría deshacerme de Adam. Le amaba y, interiormente, di gracias a Lily, su creadora, por haberle convertido en vampiro y, así, haber podido vivir siglos hasta encontrarnos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo al fin, después de mucho rato estando acariciándole el pelo.

-Sí…- suspiré.

-¿Te he hecho daño?- incorporó la cabeza y me miró.

-Dolor…no. Ha sido raro, pero no doloroso.

-¿Raro?

-No sé cómo explicarlo- le sonreí. –Y… ¿Siempre será así?

-No.- se puso a mi altura y me besó –Será mejor.

Me lamió el cuello, limpiando los últimos restos de sangre que se escapaban y volvió a acomodarse en mi pecho, quedándonos dormidos, mientras la lluvia y el viento azotaban mi ventana.


End file.
